PT Floor 2
by ChrisWorld
Summary: Chris and Kiyoko decide to have a go at Floor 2 on Extreme X Mode. Unfortunately the sunspots that effected the data, have other side-effects...
1. Chapter 1

"Alright!" I jumped through the portal into Platform Tower. "Kiyoko, get ready! We're gonna be playing Extreme X mode!"

"No way! I've wanted to play for ages!" Kiyoko had obviously been waiting for me; otherwise she wouldn't have been talking to MCPU. She jumped up from her sitting position, and ran over to hug me. "Why the sudden change?" she released her grip slightly. "Don't your friends want to play in Floor 6?"

"Yeah, they want to play. But they've all got class now!" I pushed her away gently and pulled her by the arm to the Main Control center.

"Chris, Kiyoko. If you are going to Floor 2, there is something I must tell you." the MCPU appeared in the robotic toy.

"What's that?" I was setting the save file in the memory system for Floor 2, setting the location of where we would start. Kiyoko was watching what I was doing.

"The sun-spots that have been occurring, may affect the holo-projection of Floor 2." bad news.

"What?" that stopped me from typing. I and Kiyoko looked down to the MCPU. "But that means..."

"Means that I could end up anywhere on that floor each time we open the save file." Kiyoko finished off my sentence.

I began working on the Main Control center again. Trying to find a way to bypass the dilemma. I and Kiyoko had quickly learned that, even during easy player difficulty, players needed to stay together on Floor 2.

"Washing Machine!" I glomped Kiyoko. She had no idea why I was hugging her, of course, but she returned the hug.

"What's up? Can we start together?" she began getting excited over the possibility.

"No! But I can make sure we start in the same dungeon!" I seemed still overjoyed, and Kiyoko joined in on the excitement.

"That's fantastic!" Kiyoko jumped for joy, like she would do in nearly any situation.

"Just make sure to pick up anything that even looks remotely like a weapon." I programmed in data for the elevator to send us to Floor 2.

"Like a television!" Kiyoko jumped in the elevator as the doors opened.

"I like your train of thought! Just make sure it's not plugged in." the doors closed and my heart began to race. "I'm scared."

"I'm scared too." Kiyoko shivered. We hugged each other for the last time before we had to say our goodbyes for the next couple of minutes to hours. "See you later."

The door opened and I fell out.

I woke up with my head slumped in my arms on a table. I was in Happy Burger.

"Kiyoko?" I called out for her. Though there were people talking, I couldn't see anyone. "God dammit. I wonder where she woke up." I stood up and stretched out. "I think I should go outside..." I walked out the restaurant and found myself in the Central Square Shopping Center... Probably isn't the name, but I can't remember what it's really called.

"Chris." I was stopped by someone; I turned around and saw Douglas Cartland. The detective. I'd talked to him before, and found that acting exactly how Heather acted towards him was best. Except, he could follow me into the bathroom. Which I found a problem when trying to get away from him...

"Hm?" I stopped and turned around, pretending I had no idea what was going on. Good thing imma good actor.

"I need to talk with you." he stopped walking after me when I stopped.

"Sorry. Not supposed to talk to strangers!" I teased, turned back around and waved at him with the back of my hand. I sniggered in my head whenever I did this.

"Hold on! This is important!" he tried to get me to stop again, but I continued. He continued to walk after me. "It's about your friend, Kiyoko."

I stopped. The story had changed slightly. I had always been the one who Douglas wanted to escort to Claudia. But since now it was Kiyoko, I felt a little more strongly towards the storyline.

I turned around harshly. The bathroom was next to me, luckily. "You stay away from her! Don't even speak about her, EVER!" I pushed him, but not enough to make him fall over. He was shocked by my sudden outburst of rage. I stormed into the bathroom, and locked the door behind me.

"Wait! Chris! You don't understand! Your friend, Kiyoko, someone wants to meet her! It's about her birth! If you try to protect her, I don't know what might happen to you!" he began to bang on the door, understanding that I had locked it.

"I understand plenty! You pedo!!" I began to whisper to myself. "Shit. Kiyoko's in danger." I looked up and saw the window to the alley. My exit away from Douglas, and hopefully my passage closer to Kiyoko.

I jumped out the window. I first looked to the left, remembering about the special item that was down there. I ran down and prayed that it was there.

When reaching the trash cans I searched around for the unlimited sub-machine gun. It wasn't there. I swore aloud as I kicked one of the cans. I knew I couldn't get over the chain link fence, so I had to go the way that was instructed in the game.

I passed the window that I had exited out; the banging from Douglas had stopped. I knew what to expect next, but I knew I would still be terrified.

I walked through the door, back inside. I knew exactly where I was going, fortunately for me, so I wasn't going to easily get lost. Besides, it's not like it was particularly difficult. The way is generally linear.

I walked into the clothes store.

"Oh god, oh god..." I turned to the left and saw the monster. The Closer. Eating away at the flesh of the poor individual. Hologram or no, I still felt sorry for it. "Oh gawd..." I shuddered. I saw the pistol of the floor. I don't know what I should've done, I didn't think. I dived down and grabbed it.

Bang. It was still coming at me. Bang. It wasn't going to stop. Bang. I was begging it to stop. Bang. The thing wasn't going to die! Bang. It flopped to the floor. I kicked it before I fell backwards onto the shelf.

"Sh-Shit." I rested my right arm, the one carrying the gun, down to my side. "That was down after two shots on Easy. Oh gawd." I fell onto the floor, the shelf gave way, and I wanted to fall onto the floor anyway. "Kiyoko. I really hope you're alright." I stood up. "I can't cry. I've gotta be strong for her. I've gotta make sure I find her before Claudia does." I walked around the room and picked up the bullet packets. I took the back entrance.

The Numb Bodies were about. I could hear them from a mile off. I walked to the end of the corridor, wondering if I could find the beam saber. Unfortunately it wasn't there. But it was just another extra item. So I wasn't going to find it very easily, if at all.

I shot down the Numb Bodies, and ran into the main part of the mall. Pendulums were about. The grinding of metal was a total give away. But I had to get around them. I really had to conserve my ammo. For the boss monster.

I walked into the bakery. Tongs. I had to find tongs. I had to get this key, so I could continue through the mall, and find Kiyoko. I picked up the tongues, and exited.

Without realizing, I was batting a Numb Body with my tongs. Then I realized what I was doing, and started shooting them. Not enough to kill them, but enough to stun them. I stepped back into the corridor.

I ran, nearly, through the door that I thought was the way to where had to go to get the key. Luckily I remembered that it was the door next to the one I was about to go into.

I reached under the crate with the tongues in my hands, and pulled out the key to the book store. I remembered doing all this recently, added to that with the amount of times I've done this part of SH3, I had no trouble remembering it all.

I entered the book store. Shakespeare. I hate Shakespeare tragedies. They're so... Sad. I suppose they're supposed to be, but they do take the mick a bit. Especially Romeo and Juliet. That one is pretty bad, and has been used too often. Anywho, I was in the book store.

"How in the hell am I supposed to figure this out?" I looked at the puzzle blankly after I read it out. I sighed, draping my arms and my head in shame. "I wish Beth was here... She could figure this out in a snap." I lent on the door handle, and the door pushed open. 'Someone had already solved the puzzle?' I thought. 'Was it Kiyoko?'

"They're here to witness the beginning." Claudia's voice was heard. "You, Kiyoko, you are the chosen one."

"I don't understand! What are you talking about? I'm not anything special!" I could hear Kiyoko.

"You're more special than anything. You are the mother, and daughter of God! This is nothing without you!" Claudia laughed slightly while speaking.

"You best SHUT UP!" I stormed out of the book store and pointed my pistol at Claudia.

"What are you going to do? Shoot me? That will bring nothing but pain to the giver of God." Claudia gestured to Kiyoko, who still hadn't really noticed that I was there yet; she was more focused on the fact that she was currently the main character. Not me.

"Shit." I lowered my gun, and placed it back in my back pocket.

"That's a clever little urchin. Now, please move. This conversation is not between me and you." she gestured to Kiyoko, "It is between myself and Kiyoko." she laughed. I stepped out of the conversation reluctantly.

"I don't understand what's going on! Why do you want me?" she was acting really well, I thought. I think she was just trying to play the part well. "Did you do all this? All those monsters outside?"

Claudia paused momentarily. "It was the hand of God."

Kiyoko fell to her knees and started cradling her head. She was crying out in pain. The otherworld was entering. I bent down swiftly to help Kiyoko as she screamed. I knew that I could do nothing. I didn't know why I was doing what I was doing. I could only watch as Claudia walked away.

Kiyoko stopped screaming, which I noticed straight away. I was able to see if she was alright.

"Are you okay?" I kneeled down to see if she was okay. I tried to see if I could open her arms.

"Who are you?" she looked up at me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't be daft." I laughed slightly under my breath. I stood up. "C'mon. We have to go after her. Otherwise we'll never be able to finish in time. And besides, I wanna see what this kind of Otherworld is! Extreme X must be so much cooler than easy!"

"What?" she looked up at me in confusion. She stood up and felt my forehead with the back of her hand. "You're not warm."

"What what?" I laughed under my breath through mid sentence. "Kiyoko, what are you doing?"

"Checking your temperature." she removed her hand and placed it back down by her side. "That was all gibberish."

"What?" I was now confused. 'What was she talking about? Gibberish? She basically goes through half of this stuff with me!' "Kiyoko... What's the matter?"

"How do you know my name?" she stepped back, slightly worried. I'd said her name before this; I still don't know why she had only realized that I knew it now.

"What do you mean? You're part of-..." I trailed off in mid-speech. "Does that mean you don't know who I am?"

"This is the first I've met you. But, thanks for trying to protect me from that Claudia person." she glanced down the passage from where she went.

'The sun-spots must affect her memory as well as her location. Dammit.' I then realized that I had to say something. "So, yeah, is your head okay? You looked like you were in a lot of pain earlier."

"Yeah, I was. I don't know what that might have been. But I'd make a large bet to say that it was because of Claudia." she glanced back down the corridor. "We must have met somewhere though..." she looked back to me." Y'know... For you to know me and everything..."

"Why don't we go after Claudia? Regardless, if we stay here for much longer, there's the possibility that the monsters might find us." I started walking down the corridor where Claudia had gone.

"Alright." she started following me. "Imma sticking with you though. You have a gun! All I have is my Taekwondo skills and a knife."

I thumbed the elevator button and awaited it to ascend, to pick us up. It took a while, but it got to us. There was no panel with buttons, much like in the game, so we had no choice but to go where it wanted to take us.

"So, what's your name?" Kiyoko asked, leaning on the back wall in her fashion.

"Chris." I kept my eyes fixated on the doorway. The phone in my pocket began to fuzz.

"Where do you come from?"

"Pretty far away." I scratched the back of my head. I was nervous, and terrified. Both emotions rolled into one. I knew _exactly_ what was coming next. And I knew how Kiyoko was going to react to it. She reacted badly before.

"Me too." she laughed under her breath. The buzzing from my phone began to get louder. We were getting closer to monsters. A second buzzing began to occur.

"Is there something wrong with your phone?" she cocked her head forward slightly. "And what's that second buzzing?" the elevator stopped and a radio fell from the ceiling.

"Here..." I bent down and picked the radio up. "Take this." I handed it to her. "You'll be able to tell when there are monsters around because of the static. I've got my phone, but I don't hear any buzzing from you, so take it."

"So, are there monsters around now?" she asked, worried. She took the radio off me carefully after standing up.

The door opened behind me. "The radios are buzzing, so there must be." I turned and stepped through into the dark space. I turned my head and saw Kiyoko, frightened in the light. "What's the point in stopping now? You've started. You've talked to Claudia. There's no turning back." I stretched my arm out, opening my hand, beckoning her inside.

"If you're sure..." Kiyoko started to slowly walk into the elevator. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her quicker inside. The door slammed after she entered.

"I'm not sure..." the elevator descended and the light switched on. The monsters were visible; Kiyoko stumbled backwards into the doorway with horror. I walked up next to her and leaned on the doorway with her. "You'll find this hard to believe, but I've seen this before."

"Wh-What's going on? Is this some kind of nightmare?" she looked to me. I think she then realized what I had said. "You've seen this before?! Where?!"

I thought about what I could tell her. If she did have amnesia, I couldn't tell her that this is just a game, and I've played it before. "In Silent Hill, where Claudia will go. We have to follow her."

"Silent Hill? I-WHOO!" the elevator door opened and Kiyoko fell backwards onto the floor. It squelched as she landed. "What the hell is this?" she realized what she has landed on, a rotting, torn apart corpse that had been discarded by the Double-Heads. "Ahh!! GET ME UP QUICK! QUICK! PLEASE!!" she held her hand up towards me.

"Dammit, Kiyoko." I reached my hand down to hers, pulling her up, trying to not touch her back. "You did this the last time too..."

"Wait. What last-..." she realized that, even though the elevator door had closed, the radio was still buzzing, as was my phone. "Oh crap... There are monsters here... Aren't there?"

I nodded. "Their called Double Heads. They look like dogs wrapped in bloody bandages..." I peered around the corner, straining my eyes to see if I could adjust to the darkness.

One of the nearby Double-Heads howled. Kiyoko screamed and jumped when she heard it. I couldn't see where about the monsters were, not even which direction the howls were coming from. The radio was no help.

"Which way are they coming from?" Kiyoko sidled up next to me. She was keeping her back to the wall, possibly so she wasn't able to touch the floor, albeit with her shoes.

"I can't tell. The radio doesn't specifically tell which direction the monsters would be coming from." one of them howled and we both jumped silently and shivered. "And the howls echo around the halls." a thought occurred. "Have you got a map of the mall?" I turned to her in excitement, and hope.

"No. Was I supposed to?" she sounded confused, and slightly pathetic.

"No. It's okay. It just would have helped." I shrugged. "Okay, plan. We run around the next corner over to the right." I took out my pistol. "I've got my pistol..." I remembered what she said earlier about weapons. "Just protect yourself."

"Eh?!" she squeaked, stopping me from turning out of the elevators porch. "Protect myself? That's easy for you to say! I don't have a bloody gun!"

I paused, thinking about the problem that Kiyoko had brought up. "You can get the next firearm." I swiftly turned out of the porch, so Kiyoko didn't have a chance to answer to what I said.

We ran as quickly and as quietly as possible towards the right corner. We stopped and pushed ourselves against the wall. I squinted and saw something that was unexpected, on my part, a set of toilets.

"Kiyoko," I grasped her attention by whispering as quietly as I could. "See those toilets over there?"

"Yeah." she nodded and turned her head to me. "What of it?"

"We're gonna run into the one closest to us, and then stay there, running to the next one." I prepared to start running. "There's an item we need that's inside one of the bathrooms. It's either bleach or disinfectant." I began to run and pelted as fast as I could to the bathroom. Hoping Kiyoko was running after me.

I pushed the door open and stood aside. The door closed and swished slightly. It opened less and less as the swishing continued. Where was Kiyoko? She definitely wasn't in here. She can't alter the mechanics of the Floor. And, even if she was able to, she can't remember a goddamn thing!

Oh right. Sorry. That was my interior monologue when I was at that point in playing. Every thought is documented. This is quite unfortunate. Especially when... Right. Continuing.

Kiyoko pushed herself through the door, and hid behind it, next to me. She breathed heavily, looked towards me and smiled, still panting. "That was exhilarating. Will the monsters follow us into here?"

"Shouldn't do," I stood away from the door and started scouting the room. "The mechanics of the tower shouldn't allow monsters to follow us into different rooms." luckily I was mumbling, so Kiyoko wasn't able to decipher what I was saying.

"What?" Kiyoko pushed herself away from the wall, and started walking towards me. "You shouldn't mumble. I can't hear you."

"It was nothing important." I swivelled around and the balls of my feet. Later realizing that it would be much like Kiyoko would do.

"You talk really posh, you know that?" Kiyoko laughed at my accent. A few months ago, I would have found it insulting. But now, I just pass it off as Kiyoko being Kiyoko.

"I know. Alright then!" I clapped my hands in slight excitement. But, mind you, I was enjoying this. "Bleach or Disinfectant, one or the other."

"Bleach!" she pointed at me after thinking for a few seconds. "What game are we playing?"

I waited a bit, staring at her in slight uneasiness. "It's not a game, Kiyoko. We have to find one of them in this bathroom." I gestured to the room.

"Oh. I was hoping for a game." Kiyoko sighed. But she then began looking around the room.

"Jesus Christ." I laughed under my breath. I started searching in the cubicles. My searching skills are much below adequate, but fortunately the Bleach or Disinfectant wasn't where I was looking. It was where Kiyoko was looking, by the sinks.

"Ooh, I found it!" she screamed out. I turned around and saw that she was holding Bleach. This was fantastic. Better than me trying to look for it, then her finding it after I had looked in that exact spot.

I laughed slightly again at her excitement at such an inappropriate time. I walked up to her as she was still buzzing with excitement. Even though she had lost her memory, she was still exactly the same.

"So what now?" she held her arm down to the side.

I eyed her rucksack on her back. But then another thought occurred. "Is there any Bleach in it?"

"Good train of thought..." she looked down and unscrewed the top. She looked inside. "Ooh, there's quite a bit." she smiled with an exciting tone.

"Awesome." I walked up to the door. Before I opened it, I remembered what to expect outside. I turned. "Alright. We need to see if there's an exit to the left of us. If there is, awesome. If there isn't, we need to pelt down the corridor as fast as we can."


End file.
